Foxfire
by nosserate
Summary: Rose is Jasper's sister and both got changed in the civil war. Now the roam the world on a killing rampage, because of the no Alice vision.Their next target,Forks.Cullens step in, but Emmett is drawn to Rosalie.is there something making her kill?ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my sixth fan fic, and I wrote this a long time ago and thought it'd be pretty cool to post. I finished it originally, but I ended up deleting it. So now I'm starting over, but with the same plot line. So here ya'll go, and I hope you like it peoples!**

**Here's the full summary:**

**Rosalie is Jasper's sister and they lived in the Civil War days. Both ended up being vampires like Jasper was originally. Now they roam the world massacring towns everywhere, because Alice never had the Jasper vision. Emmett still got mauled by the bear, but another vamp turned him and left, so he just came to the Cullens not long ago. Now both Jasper and Rosalie are powerful vamps looking for their next target: Forks, Washington. Of course the Cullens step in to stop them when they figure out why they're there, but something happens. Jasper starts having doubts, Emmett becomes drawn to Rosalie, and she becomes drawn to him too. But is there something else that is making Rosalie want to kill? What if something else is much more darker…and dangerous? **

***I don't own Twilight and if anyone says so, they're liars! **

Running for days on ends is something that I was used to. My brother and I never stopped running until we reached our destination. After running for less than a day, we finally arrived in Forks, Washington. I was beginning to get a little hungry and I was very happy to smell our warm welcome. Or tasty welcome.

I smiled evilly, "Jasper, there are a few hikers to our left."

Jasper returned the smile with more warmth, "I was wondering when we'd come across someone."

Our southern accents flowed heavily off of our tongues as we chased our both turned a sharp left and ran right into our little welcoming lunch. And they smelled delicious. Two men and both were pretty good sized. I ran to a stop in front of them while Jasper waited in the trees.

One of the men looked a little startled, but grinned, "Well, what is a nice little girl like you doing out here in the big bad woods?" Oh, come on.

I smiled sweetly as I slowly walked forward, "I'm not a nice little girl."

The other one laughed softly as he looked me up and down, "You sure don't look like a little girl."

The other guy agreed, "You look like…" I let him trail off as I had a feeling I had seen this somewhere. A long time ago.

_Kill him._

My anger flared as I darted forward and sunk my teeth into the first guy's neck. I heard them both scream as I drunk in deep and the other one was silent after a few seconds. I knew Jasper had him covered, so I enjoyed my nice little feast with great satisfaction.

When I threw it to the ground I looked at Jasper as he had a grimace come across his face. He set the carcass down on the ground gently and I narrowed my eyes.

_He's getting weak. Too much sympathy and he's gone soft on them. I told you this would happen. I told you it wouldn't be long, Rosalie._

I sighed, "Jasper, are you ready now?" I let my face even out into gentle features as he looked at me.

He nodded, "Yeah, let's go Rose." He took off towards town and I paused before following after him.

Weak indeed. My poor brother was feeling sorry for what he had done. Poor Jasper…I'll have to deal with him later.

**A/N This was just a small glimpse of the story. Not really a full chapter, but like a prologue I guess. Let me know if you like it or not, because the first chapter is of them fitting in Forks by checking into school for a few days while they get a good feel of the town. Then they meet the Cullens….and you get the picture I'm sure. **

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review….please.**


	2. Chapter 2

B>

**A/N Alright not many reviews peoples. I thought this was the story was picked, but whatever I'm not giving up! So here's the next chapter so here ya go. **

***I don't own Twilight, but if you see a battered copy of Twilight it's mine! ;) **

Arriving into the town, I decided it wouldn't be all that worth missing. It was the most boring, most dreary, and most unpopulated town I had ever been in. I don't even know why I'm here to tell the truth. I just know this is where I'm supposed to be.

Jasper sighed beside me, "What made you choose this cow pen, Rose?"

We were both perched up high in the trees so I didn't have to glance at him when he spoke. I didn't even know the answer to that question. Why this town?

_Because, Rosalie, this is where you need to be._

I shrugged when I realized Jasper was waiting on an answer, "It's just where I wanted to go next. Beside," I instantly cheered up, "We can go outside without that stupid sun."

Which was a huge plus. My blonde hair looked amazing in the sun, and appearances meant everything to me. Which was one thing that really did mean something to me. Everything else was just meaningless. Except maybe Jasper, but these days him being my brother was becoming the biggest pain. It was his fault that I was even a vampire.

I felt my anger shoot up and he looked at me with a frown, "What's wrong?"I toned my anger down and replied, "I'm just ready to get this over with, but I'm not going to yet."He lifted an eyebrow, "Why? We could easily take this town in a few hours- probably less."_ Not yet. Fit in, go to school, and search for targets…some will be able to fight back and victory will be worth it._

I felt a smile spread across my face, "Well, Jasper, I think it's time for me to go back to school, don't you?"

He stared at me, "School? Why in the world would you want to go back to school?" I shrugged, "I don't know, okay? But I want to and we are so stop badgering me with questions." I didn't give him a chance, because I leaped out of the tree and landed gracefully on my feet. And then I froze.

The air around me became sweet and my senses were immediately sharpened. I was aware of Jasper beside me, but there was something else. More…vampires.

I felt a smile play across my lips, "Well, Jasper. It seems that we aren't the only ones here." Jasper was tense as he took in their scent, "Hmm. Do you think we should leave then?" I shook my head as my smile got bigger, "I think it gives us all the more reason to stay."

_Lots more reason, Rosalie. Think about how great that victory will taste when you destroy them along with those pathetic humans. _

I started running and Jasper paused slightly before following me.

When we entered town, their scent was stronger. It led me all the way to the Forks high school that was just now starting and I knew it was absolutely perfect. My smile was bright as I walked forward and into the office.

It only took a few minutes before Jasper and I were enrolled and we went along to school with the other pathetic humans. Everyone of them smelled so good to me, but I knew now how to control it when I wanted to. Jasper looked absolutely miserable though, and I did feel a little bad for him.

_Don't feel bad for him! This is the kind of thing that will keep you from your victory. Forget about Jasper and focus!_

I turned my attention away from him and entered the lunchroom. People stopped and stared, but mostly stared- at me. I was very amused as I found a table in the very back and sat down. It was then my attention zoned in on a table where four people sat- vampires.

One was a tiny little thing with spiky black hair and her features reminded me of a pixie. She was absolutely energetic as she talked animatedly. The other was a boy with bronze hair and an Adonis look about him. The second girl had long dark chocolate hair cascading down her back and smooth soft features. They were all pale, and they all had a strange golden eye color. But there was one that I couldn't take my eyes off of. He was built huge with muscles packed all over him. His shoulder width would make three of mine and he had the most beautiful dark curly hair and a dimpled smile on him. He was…mesmerizing to me. And more beautiful than the Adonis one.

_Focus!_

Jasper shifted uncomfortably beside me, "Uh, Rose? Is there something you want to tell me?" I nodded my head to their table, "It's the vampires, Jasper." As soon as I said that, their heads whipped over to us. I could see them giving us strange looks, but I couldn't help but smile to myself as I looked at them. I wondered what their reaction would be when Jasper and I took their town from them. Flashes of me and Jasper killing the people went through my mind and my smile got even bigger as I couldn't wait for their blood to feed my thirst.

Then the bronze haired one gasped, "I don't want to alarm anyone in particular, but the girl over there is thinking about a massacre on the people of Forks."

What? He's a mind reader?

_No worries, Rose. He won't be a problem if you focus…_

The muscular guy said, "That's kind of hot." My smile got bigger at those words and I think if I might've been human- I would've blushed at his words. The other vamps just stared at him and he looked innocent, "What? I was just thinking, hot girl killing people…it is hot."

Jasper exhaled slowly, "That's uncomfortable. He's seriously attracted to you Rosalie." I laughed softly as the Adonis gave him a strange look, "That's hot? She wants to rip their throats out, Emmett. How is that hot?"Oh, so his name is Emmett? Hmm.

_Don't think about him. He's just another thing in your way of victory. _

Emmett shrugged, "I was just making an observation."

The dark brown headed girl said, "What do we do about it, Edward?"The Adonis called Edward sighed, "I have no idea, Bella. We'll have to talk about this with Carlisle."

The pixie girl gasped, "Edward, we can't leave yet. Look…" Her eyes glazed over and they all sat in silence.

I looked at Jasper, "That was a little odd."But he wasn't watching me- he was staring at the pixie girl. Like he was looking right into the soul she doesn't have.

_See Rosalie? He's forgotten what your purpose is._

I gritted my teeth tightly and looked across the room where a girl sat by herself. She had blonde frizzy hair and it was pulled up…her neck was open perfectly.

_Kill her!_

I smiled instantly and then Jasper said, "Rose, don't!"It was too late.

I had already ran over to the girl -with vamp speed- and grabbed her before heading out the door. I could hear them all following me outside where I ran her into the woods- her screaming voice echoed in the woods. I stopped and whipped around her neck was tilted and I held her tightly as all the vampires and Jasper made it here.

Jasper went to my side instantly getting into his protective stance as the other vampires stared at me in fury.

Edward took a step forward, "Let her go." I smiled sweetly, "How can I do that when I haven't had my lunch yet?" I ran my tongue over my teeth playfully, and Emmett looked a little dazed.

Jasper sighed, "Rosalie maybe we should let her go."_Idiot!_

Pixie stepped up beside Edward, "Let her go or they'll will be consequences." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips and I leaned my head down to the girl saying, "Try it." Then I sunk my teeth in her fast taking a few drunks while everyone went into chaos. Jasper blocked Edward as he ran at me, and the two girls stayed behind as Emmett rushed forward to pry the bleeding girl out of my hands. I dropped her instantly and threw a kick out to him. I knew I was much older than him, and I was proven right when he went sailing into the air.

I laughed as he got up, "How old are you, Emmett?" He blinked a little as I said his name, "Uh, I was turned in 1945 when I was nineteen." He got on his feet and froze a little as I stalked towards him.

I sighed, "You're a young one, aren't you?" Emmett looked a little offended, "How old are you then?" I smiled, "I'm civil war old, boy." His eyes widened slightly and Edward growled as he blocked Jasper, "Emmett snap out of it!" Emmett blinked and went to grab for me. I barely blocked him, but I did jump away only to have him grab my ankle slamming down to the ground. He looked a little smug at that, but I swung my leg around knocking him to the ground and as I got up, he straddled me holding my hands above my head.

I couldn't move at the moment, and I had to say, I was surprised at his strength. It was…appetizing. Knowing that Jasper was a little busy with Edward, I knew I had to get myself out of this one.

I smiled up at him, "Emmett, do you get distracted easily?"

He frowned, "No." I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly -ignoring the tingling feeling that came- and his entire body froze. His hands loosened on mine as he kissed me back, and I slammed my knees up and he flipped over me landing hard on his back.

He groaned and I looked at Jasper, who was struggling with Edward, "Rosalie, get out of here!"

I blinked in shock, "But Jasper-" He cut me off.

"I said go!" I was caught between staying with my brother or leaving with my life- well dead life. A monster wouldn't be alive.

_Run, Rosalie!_

With one glance at Jasper, I took off running away from there. I didn't stop for a few miles until I came to the outskirts of Forks, and I turned around quickly. I felt my mouth fall open, my eyes widen, and a stab of pain where my heart should've been.

In the distance, I could see smoke rising to the sky. Right where I left Jasper.

**A/N Sorry, I had to leave it there! Sort of a cliffy and sorry for that, but hey I needed a way to end the chapter peoples! So what did ya think? Was it any good? Do you like what happened? Let me know in a review! Come on, all you have to do is click on the review button and type what you thought of the story. It's easy! **

**Review and I'll update sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow, I got some more reviews on this and I thank all of you lots! So some of you were sorry about Jasper so its time to find out what happened. This is in Jasper's POV so I hope I do a good job on this.**

***I do not own twilight guys, but I own a very awesome picture of Kellan Lutz from the Calvin Klein ad. ;)**

Jasper's POV

As soon as Rosalie threw the one called Emmett, I knew that I had only one choice to get out of this. I blocked Edward's next attack and managed to get a hold on him as I hollered at Rosalie.

"Rosalie, get out of here" I grunted as Edward got out of my hold and pinned me down, but Rosalie was frozen in shock.

"But Jasper-" Her voice sounded desperate and I cut her off.

"I said go!" I got out of his hold and slammed him down on the ground just as Rosalie took off running.

I knew by now what Edward could do, so I said, 'Stop fighting, I need to talk to you.'

Edward was confused as he let me go and I released my hold on him and we both stood up. The pixie one was looking at me curiously and I couldn't help but feel this sudden feeling coming for her that I couldn't understand right. And Emmett was dazed and confused at the same time.

I looked at Edward, "Look, I didn't mean to cause any problems for ya'll."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "I know that- it was your sister. Why are you here?" I looked in the direction she ran in and sighed, "Rosalie isn't as civil in her position as I am." I looked at them when I felt the confusion and some sympathy from them, "She didn't want this life, but she has it now thanks to me."

The pixie one stepped forward, "What do you mean by that?"

I couldn't help but feel her nervousness as I looked into her eyes, "It's a long story."

She smiled, "I can be patient sometimes. I'm Alice."

I don't know why, but when I felt the warm happiness coming from her, I smiled back, "I'm Jasper."

Edward cleared his throat, "What do you mean feel?"

I looked at him hesitant, "I can feel your emotions. I can also manipulate them to my use."

His eyes widened just slightly, "Hmm."

And that was when I felt a new emotion. An angry in pain emotion and I looked over to the body that Rosalie had drained and the body started standing up and everyone of us blinked in shock as the girl had blood red eyes and an angry look on her face.

She went to dart forward and just as Edward and Emmett went after her, I said, "Don't!"

They paused as I rushed forward moving away from her arms that tired to grab at my side and I got a hold of her head snapping it off easily. I threw it to the ground and dismembered her quickly. When the pieces were in a pile, I grabbed a match from my shirt pocket, lit it, and then dropped it letting it burn the pieces.

When I looked back at Edward, he asked, "You've done this before, haven't you?"

I nodded, "Like I said, it's a very long story." A long and painful one.

Alice skipped closer to me, "And like I said, I can be patient sometimes." Her smile lit up her face and for some reason, I felt a little emotion coming from her -lust maybe?

Edward cleared his throat, "This story of yours, can you explain it?"I felt slightly annoyed that he could read my mind -especially when something as important as this- when I don't want him too.

Then he frowned hard as he looked at the brown haired one, "Bella, love, what are you doing?"

Bella felt guilty as she said, "I just think it's not right Edward. It's his story and you don't need to hear it."

He sighed as he looked back at me, "Bella has a shield and she put it around you so I can't read your thoughts I'm afraid."

I felt a little surprised that she had done this after only just meeting me. But she was feeling a little happier to know that I could tell my story for some reason.

Emmett spoke up then, "Hey, I thought that people turned after three days." He gestured to the now ash pile.

Edward frowned, "Yeah, that is strange."

I cleared my throat, "Well, it doesn't always work that way."

"Explain, please?" Alice was eager for information, or maybe it was just for me to speak?

I smiled as I looked at her, "Well, sometimes when you try to drain a human completely of blood and you get interrupted, the change happens faster than the normal way. Apparently, Rose left venom in her when you pulled her away." I said that staring at Emmett.

And Emmett was lustful now?

I grimaced, "Um, Emmett, my sister is a sensitive subject for me. If you don't mind…?"Emmett's eyes widened a little and the lust stopped and instead he was confused.

Edward rolled his eyes at him, "Idiot." He locked gazes with me, "This story of yours, it's a long one isn't it?"

I nodded, "Yes. If you have somewhere we can talk, I'd be glad to tell you everything. It's like I said, Rosalie is the cause for this." I gestured to the pile of ash as I said that last sentence.

And Alice bounced up to me and grabbed my hand lightly, "You can come to our house, and tell us there." Her excitement was mixed with a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. Love.

It confused me a little but I smiled down at her and said, "Okay."

**A/N I know it's shorter than my last chapter, but I had to explain what happened with Jasper first everyone. I was going to do Emmett's POV for this chapter, but I wasn't sure I could do his right so I went ahead with Jasper's. It might be the only one depending on depending whether or not I want you to know their story yet ;) But aren't you so glad that Jasper's not dead? I am! Yay for him being alive and not killed by the Cullens. So next chapter should be up in a few days peoples. **

**Review if you want to know what happens to Rosalie after thinking Jasper's dead!**

**You know you want to…REVIEW! Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So everyone liked last chapter! Yay for that. So now I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, because my cousins came down from new Mexico and I didn't have enough time so…yeah. But here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

***I do not own Twilight, but I'm thinking about petitioning for it. Just kidding!**

Rosalie's POV

I stood there feeling halfway shocked and halfway angry about those monsters killing Jasper. My brother was now completely dead and I would never see him again. It was strange. For over two hundred or so years now I had been thinking of getting my revenge against Jasper for what he did to me, and now I was upset he had been killed. It was almost ironic how that worked out.

_Good, no more distractions, Rosalie._

I blinked and my head fell into my hands as I shook in small sobs, "Oh, Jasper…"

Even though everything happened, I still loved him because he was my brother. I looked up to him for the longest time growing up on that ranch, because Jasper was always there protecting me like a brother should protect his sister. He was there when our mother died with Pneumonia, he was there when our youngest brother was killed during the recruit, and he was there when I lay dying. Jasper had been there for it all and I never told him thank you for any of it. I didn't think he deserved it, because I thought it was something he was always supposed to do.

Protect me.

Now he was gone and it was because he was protecting me again by telling me to leave. He fought them alone because I left and now he's gone. It was all my fault.

_Rosalie, Jasper knew better. Stop feeling so sorry!_

But I was the one who caused the trouble -not Jasper. I was the one who wanted to kill everyone in this town -not Jasper. I was the one who grabbed the human girl to provoke those vampires -not Jasper. I was the one who started the fight -not Jasper. It all pointed back to me and he was the one who paid for it -not me.

_Stop this nonsense! Jasper went to his own death, Rosalie. Think about the target now: those vampires! They killed him so now it's your turn to take revenge on them for good. _

I stopped sobbing and lifted my head.

Jasper was dead, but I could revenge his death. Those vampires wouldn't dare think I strike against them after what happened so it would be absolutely perfect! I knew exactly what I start too. I needed to go to the police station and find out where they resigned and then I could show up when they wouldn't think I would. I could kill them one by one so slowly…brutally…until they were all nothing but ash. I could do it and I would do it.

I smiled as Emmett's face came into my mind.

Now there was a nice piece of a monster. So strong and fierce, so young and naïve, and so…handsome. Oh, he was probably the most beautiful vampire I had come in contact with in almost fifty years now. And I had seen a lot before I had killed them, but they all had mates. But Emmett…there was a pull with him.

I automatically reached up with my hands and touched my lips from where I had kissed him earlier. At the time it had felt like a spark of electricity, but now I think it was like a bolt of lightning trying to restart my very dead heart. His lips were so soft against mine…

_Rosalie! Stop it this instant! Leave him out of the picture, because he'll only make matters worse for you. You know as well as I do that he would only hurt you in the end like everyone else you've met since this life has befallen you. Think about it Rosalie. This Emmett could hurt you like they have…_

I felt like I had been slapped. Emmett could hurt me, and I would have to kill him with my bare hands.

I was mad a myself for being so stupid and I turned away to run away from view of the smoky sky where Jasper's ashes lay beneath.

I gritted my teeth in outrage as I continued forward and bounded through the trees faster and faster gaining my momentum. I dodged everyone of them and started climbing higher to get a better view of the town. Forks was as small as I imagined it would be, but that didn't bother me that much. Small towns were the easiest ones to forget if you didn't think about it too much. Besides that, who would care if only a few hundred died rather than a thousand?

I smiled to myself as I continued forward until I came across a big leap and I took it easily…only to knock into something hard and start falling down quickly through the trees. As I fell, there was a few things I noticed.

One, my new jacket was ripped from a branch scraping against it. Two, the trees were higher up than I thought.

And Three, the thing that knocked me off my path was none other than Emmett.

We were both falling and he seemed just as surprised as I was about the encounter.

**A/N I know I cut you off at a good part so don't hate me! Wow that was an intense chapter, huh? Seems like Rosalie needs to get her head on straight or something haha. So what did ya think? Was the whole hating over being turned too much or what? How about her thoughts on Emmett? Let me know please, because next chapter Emmett and Rosalie have a little chat of their own without the Cullens or Jasper. **

**Review because you know you want to know what's gonna happened…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, so a few reviews that time, but I need more peoples! I love reviews and so far I haven't been getting hardly any, but that's okay because I'm not giving up just yet! The few reviews I got liked the last chapter so I'm glad about that and I hope you like the new one, because I think I'm going to like it. Lots of Rosalie and Emmett. **

**Enjoy! **

***I do not own Twilight, but in my dreams I own everything! ;)**

Rosalie's POV

As soon as Emmett saw that it was me, we both went into action immediately. We paid attention to the ground and both landed really gracefully and the ground pounded under his feet like thunder because of his strength. It was a little exciting to say the least at the power behind it.

I got tense and got in a crouch defense attack, but Emmett just stood there like we were friends or something. Which only confused me more…

Emmett flashed me a dimpled smile, "Well, I didn't expect to see you this soon. But I'm not complaining one bit, because I was hoping I'd run into you again, beautiful."

I blinked in shock. Was he flirting with me? This young vampire with absolutely no experience with monsters like me was flirting with me?

I composed my features and straightened up with a small smile on my face, "My aren't you a brave little one?" I placed my hands on my hips, "Don't you know not to look for things that are dangerous? Tsk, tsk."

He didn't seem that phased at my words, instead he looked like he wanted to talk to me, "Maybe I don't think you're that dangerous." His friendly smile turned devilish as he spoke.

His words confused me though I didn't let him see that. He didn't find me dangerous? Hell, I was as dangerous as they come he should be very afraid of me! I killed more people than he probably had ever seen in his pathetic short life, and most of those not even for food. I'm extremely dangerous dammit!

I lifted an eyebrow, "So what do you want?" I didn't let him answer that as I pretended to think, "Ah, maybe you want me to leave your family alone? Or maybe to not harm the people of Forks?" I shrugged, "Or maybe you just want to fight me so you can try to kill me. Which is it?"

I was being really harsh, but I was not letting my guard down against him for a second. I knew how men like him worked and I wouldn't even put my back to him. I wasn't that stupid.

Emmett didn't find my sentences funny, he found them hurtful, "Is that why you think I'm looking for you?" Yes, definitely offended by my words.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I know that's why you're here."

He shook his head immediately, "Not at all correct." He took a step towards me not taking his eyes off of me, "I just want to talk to you -that's it." And when he said those words, I knew that was absolutely the truth in every form of way.

He just wanted to talk.

I felt angry, "You want to talk to me? Why after the way you ruined everything? You and your family!" My voice rang through the trees hard and he flinched back.

Then he frowned, "What are you talking about? We didn't do anything."

_Liars! Don't let them tell you different, Rosalie._

I gritted my teeth hard, "Yes, you did. You took my brother away from me! You killed him and now I have to do everything by myself. Do you have any idea how hard that will be now?"

The anger coming off of me was horrible. If Jasper had been here, he would've had to calm me down for sure.

Emmett blinked in surprise, "Killed him? We didn't kill him. He's back at our house right now."

Now it was my turn to blink in shock, "Your house? What the hell?" I was beyond furious now. Jasper was live -figuratively speaking- and he wasn't here with me?

He nodded immediately, "Of course he is. Why in the hell would we kill him when he said he didn't want to fight? That's damn stupid if you ask me." Now he was confused as to why I was upset about this.

I whipped around sharply and couldn't help it as I kicked a tree hard making it fall down with a thud, "Jasper's alive! My damn brother is alive and he's not here!" A few more trees went down and I knew the anger inside of me was high now.

_I told you, Rosalie! They couldn't be trusted! None of them can be trusted. Only you can trust me, because I know how to help you. _

I felt myself shaking I was soo angry and apparently Emmett knew by looking at me that I was really mad, "Listen, uh -you're name's Rosalie, right?"

I glared at him, "How do you know my name?"

He didn't answer me, "Listen, Rosalie, your brother didn't meant to make you upset, okay? He's just back at my house ogling my sister, alright?" He sounded like it was no big deal.

Then his words went through my brain. Ogling his sister? Is he talking about Alice? Jasper is ogling Alice?

I screamed in frustration, "That lying conniving brother! He said he would always be there for me." I slammed my fist through another tree. "He swore that it would always be me and him!" Another tree went down and I found myself faced with a huge boulder as big as me. I gritted my teeth hard, "He swore he would never leave me." My eyes felt painfully dry and I knew that it was me trying to shed tears that would never come no matter how hard I would try.

Emmett stepped forward to me, "Rosalie, Jasper is trying to protect you, okay? That's why he's at our house really. He's trying to save you right now." His words were a little uneasy and I stared him.

"Saving me?" My defenses dropped, "Jasper can't save me -he never could. That's why I'm in this situation right now. Because of him!" I turned back to the boulder and slammed my fist into it letting it shatter into dust before my eyes.

I was breathing hard even though it didn't take hardly any strength. I was breathing hard, because I was still too mad to think or do anything else.

He stared at me for a long time not really saying anything until finally he sighed, "Tell me about yourself."

I blinked, "What? Why do you want me to tell you about me?"

Emmett shrugged, "We're not doing anything and you look like you need to talk or some thing." He looked so innocent as with his dimples showing again. **(A/N In this story Emmett is more serious than when he already had Rosalie in the books.) **

I felt my defenses drop a little, "You want me to talk?"

Talking was something I rarely did with anyone except Jasper. But that was only because when I talked to him he calmed me down at the same time.

He nodded, "Yes, I want to talk to you about yourself."

I softened my expression, "What would you want to talk to me about?"

Emmett shrugged, "I don't know." He paused, "Did you really live back in the civil war?"

I felt like cracking a smile at his eagerness for knowledge about me, but I didn't. I didn't exactly see the harm in telling my story, because I wasn't going to leave him alive after I was done. What could it hurt anyway?I sat down and stared at him expectantly until he sat down three feet away from me with a surprised expression that I was even giving him a few more minutes of my time.

I cleared my throat, "Yes, I did live in the civil war times. I was sixteen when it started, and my older brother, Peter, signed up before the first battle started."

He frowned, "You have another brother?"

I nodded, "Yes, I did." I heard the hardness in my voice at that.

Emmett frowned harder, "He died then?"

I nodded again without showing emotion, "Yes. After he died, I became afraid of the war when my father signed up leaving me alone with Jasper and my staff on the plantation in Texas." I paused, "But then I was completely left alone when Jasper left and signed up without telling me."

He shifted where he sat, "You were alone?" His voice was filled with concern for what I couldn't quite understand.

I sighed as I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them, "Yes, I was. I got news of the war everyday through my staff and from what I understood, the South was winning at the time. I thought we were on the verge of winning anyway, so I waited eagerly for Jasper to return from the war." Then I stopped talking for a few minutes recalling the events.

Emmett was eager for more information, "Did he return?"

And as I recalled the events, I explained as best as I could without giving every detail. But when you speak of the past…everything gets revealed.

**Flashback…**

Looking out the window from my bedroom, I could see the riders as they approached the house and I could feel the eerie shiver that went down my back as I saw they wore Yankee uniforms. I knew that whoever they were, they didn't come with good news. I

clutched my hand to my chest as I gasped in horror, "No…" Thinking of Jasper out there for the past months was completely horrifying. Especially when I sat here at home hearing the cannons fire in the distance.

I swallowed as the riders stopped outside and started approaching the door.

I took a deep breath as I turned from the window and hurried down the stairs upon hearing them knock and my maid rushed forward to me in a terrifying manner.

"Miss Whitlock you mustn't go down there. There's them Yankees to worry about." She looked horrified.

I shook my head, "No, ma'am. You run out the back you hear? And take the others with you while I go see what's the matter."

She shook her head, "No Miss Whitlock. Them Yankees are bad men!"

I gritted my teeth, "You will take the others and run out the back door you hear me? Don't stop for anybody and warn Mr. Clemens right quick. But don't come back no matter what you hear."

I didn't let her argue me as I hurried down the stairs when their knocks became louder. I felt my eyes sting with fear, but I shook the feelings away as tucked my long blonde hair behind my ears before approaching the doors.

I heard another knock, "Open up now! If you don't open, I'll-" I cut him off as I opened the door quietly.

There were three men. All of them looked strong and handsome, but they wore the awful Yankee uniforms. They meant trouble showing up here.

One of the men smiled at me, "Hello, ma'am. The name's Major Royce King Jr." A major?

I smiled showing no fear, "Good evening, Major King. I'm Rosalie Whitlock."

The second man smiled, "Major Whitlock's sister I take it?"

My smile fell at hearing them talk about Jasper, "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

Major King laughed, "Isn't that like a southern lady to call us gentlemen?"

The other one laughed, "And a beautiful one at that."

I didn't find anything funny, "If you don't have anything to say to me I'd like you to please leave my property immediately."

And I began shutting the door, but stopped when a foot was wedged so that it couldn't close.

Major King pushed the door back open and they both stepped inside.

**End Of Flashback.**

I cleared my throat, "But that was a very long time ago. It hardly matters anymore."

I stood up while I spoke and Emmett stared at me in shock.

"But that must've been so awful for you."

And then I saw a look of sympathy in his eyes that I hadn't seen before in anyone's. Not even Jasper felt sympathy for me that day -he pitied me.

There was something about Emmett though. He didn't talk to me like others did before. He didn't pity me like others did. He didn't blame me like others did. He listened to me and didn't even pass a judging word on me.

I liked Emmett.

_What are you doing, Rosalie? Stop this nonsense now. He will only hurt you, destroy you, and humiliate you! You can't trust him, you can't trust no one. Don't trust anyone but me!_

I snarled as I stepped away from him, "Don't pretend to feel sorry for me! You have no idea what I've seen, done, and can do. You don't have a clue, Emmett. But you'll soon find out." I turned away just as he looked confused again and I ran away into the forest faster than I would've thought I could go.

I couldn't trust no one. No one but _him._ He was the only one I could trust and I didn't know what he even looked like. I just knew he was always there -always telling me what to do.

I could trust _him._

**A/N Ooh, I gave you a big chapter, didn't I? Oh, yeah! So what did you think about it? Was it a little too much with Emmett and Rosalie or not enough? So, what did you think about the end of this chapter? Are you curious about what's really going on with Rosalie yet? Ooh, the irony! **

**Review if you want an Emmett POV for next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay everyone was soo happy about the last chapter and I'm glad you all liked it. So I'm sorry I haven't been updating, because I've been kind of tide up with a few things and practicing for this singing benefit thing I'm doing but I hope this chapter makes up for it! So everyone was kind of hoping for an Emmett chapter and I'm not really sure how it'll be but I'm going to attempt it for you. Just remember that Emmett is more serious then in the books, because he didn't have someone like Rosalie to love. So a more serious Emmett than what we're used to. So Emmett is a little OOC.**

**Enjoy!**

***I do not own Twilight and unfortunately never will. **

Emmett's POV

I watched as she ran away form me and I couldn't think of any way to stop her. I thought that I was doing something good by letting her tell me her story, that maybe it would help me figure out why she was so angry, but it didn't. And her story was…

I shivered a little as I turned and took off for my house trying to figure out the last words she said to me.

"_You have no idea what I've seen, done, and can do." _

What did that mean exactly?

I ran straight into Alice when I wasn't paying attention and I frowned at the look on her face and noticed she wasn't alone.

Edward growled, "Emmett, what the hell were you thinking?"Damn, he was mad.

I held my hands up in surrender, "It's not what you think-" He cut me off.

"Not what I think? You went and talked to her!"

Jasper -who was standing by Alice- gasped in shock, "You talked to her?"

I nodded a little confused, "She thought you were dead so I-"

"She thought I was dead?" Now he was extremely confused.

I sighed, "Let me explain."

So I told them everything that happened when I spoke to Rosalie and they listened intently. Jasper looked extremely interested in everything I said while Edward looked ready to pull my head off of my shoulders in a split second.

I doubted he could do it before Rosalie could.

Rosalie…there were absolutely no words to describe her to anyone. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen before and it surprised me every time I looked at her. She looked so lost earlier and I couldn't believe how much that seemed to hurt me when I saw the look in her eyes. And then when she found out that Jasper was alive…her reaction was something I wasn't prepared for. I expected her to be happy or relieved, but instead she was angry.

I wondered if she was always angry.

Alice's eyes glazed over and she gasped, "Oh, my…"

We all looked at her, "What?"

She blinked and looked at Jasper in confusion, "I saw Rosalie and she was…talking to herself.

"He frowned, "Talking to herself?" I think we all were confused.

Alice nodded slowly, "Yes, she was talking to herself and it's strange…"

I froze as she explained what Rosalie was saying to herself.

Rosalie's POV

I found the highest mountain possible before I stopped running and I wasn't even breathing hard as I sat down against a tree.

_Good Rosalie. Now you can concentrate on the task at hand. _

I ran a hand threw my hair angrily, "And what is that exactly? That's all you've been talking about is a task, but what is it?" I was so frustrated that I slammed my fist down into the dirt. Hard.

_Patience, Rosalie. Remember the Cullens are your enemies and Jasper has joined them. How does that make you feel?_

I lost my rage instantly as I drew my legs up to my chest, "Hurt. I can't believe he would do that. He's my brother, and he was supposed to never leave me."

_Exactly. And now that he has done just that, what should you do?_

I closed my eyes, "I should kill him. He doesn't want me anymore -he's gone soft." That was true, but how was I supposed to kill him when he was my brother?

_Forget that, Rosalie! Concentrate on killing him and the Cullens. _

My mind wandered back to Emmett instantly and I wondered if he was upset when I ran off like that. I wondered if he was expecting me to come after them. I didn't want to hurt him for some reason though, and it confused me.

_Stop thinking about him! _

I gritted my teeth, "I can't help it! I like him and I don't know why." I paused, "Maybe he isn't like the others. Emmett didn't seem like he wanted to kill me." My eyes opened slowly as I said that.

No, I wouldn't even believe he thought about killing me as I was sure Edward did. Why would Emmett want me dead if he talked to me like that today?

_Enough of this foolishness! Emmett will only break your heart if you trust him. He's not worth it -trust me!_

I growled, "How can I trust you when you keep confusing me with everything you say? How do I know I can really trust you?"

There was complete silence and I was getting a little calm as I closed my eyes thinking I was finally alone for once. But then a blinding pain pierced my temples and I gasped in pain as my eyes flew open.

There was a chuckle, _You will do exactly as I say, Rosalie. Tonight you will find where the Cullens resign and you will go to them and kill everyone of them -including Emmett and Jasper._

The pain went away instantly and it left me breathing hard as I placed my head in my hands and thought about what I was to do. I had no way out of it.

I was going to have to kill all of them.

**A/N Okay, ya'll, there ya go! So what did ya think about it? Was it a good chapter or what? I guess you got more input into what's going on with, Rosalie, didn't you? And before you ask, no it's not Jane doing that haha. Okay so I got a question for you for future chapters. Who did you think was more of a badass, Caius or Felix? Let me know in a review so I can write sooner! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Wow I think that was the most feedback I've gotten with that last chapter than with all the others so thank you guys sooo much! Everyone thought it was really great so I'm going to try and not disappoint you with this one. So here we go!**

***I do not own Twilight, but I'm sure you already knew that ;) **

Rosalie's POV

It didn't take long for me to decide where I should start so now I was standing in front of the police station feeling a little better than before. I was coming here to find out where the Cullens resigned, and I wasn't going to leave until I got an answer.

I smiled to myself as I entered and a light tingling noise that signaled a bell sounded my entrance caused me to grimace a little.

A deputy that was sitting down immediately rose upon seeing me, "What can I do for you ma'am?"

His eyes glazed over as I walked up to him and I was almost annoyed as I smiled, "Hi, I was wondering if I might ask you for your help."

He immediately turned business-like, "Is there a problem?"

I shook my head, "No. You see, I just moved into town and I was looking for a friend of my father's that lives around here. The Cullens." I placed my hands face down on his desk and leaned forward a little as I said their last name.

The deputy's eyes widened slightly before he went to open his mouth, but then the bell sound rang through the room and I whipped my head over to see another deputy walk through the doors. She started to smile, but then she frowned upon seeing me.

"Can we help you?"

I didn't like the tone she used. I could see the jealousy in her eyes as plain as day and I didn't like it one bit with her ice cold blue eyes staring at me. Her lips formed such a thin line that they seemed to disappear altogether. Her face was a hardened expression and I saw her hand twitch towards the gun on her hip.

Very jealous.

I ignored her and turned back to the deputy, "So can you help me or not?"

The deputy seemed to notice the exchange, because he cleared his throat before answering, "Uh, The Cullens. Of course I can help you." he paused as he sat down at his desk, "I take it your father was friends with Dr. Cullen?"

Ah, a doctor.

I smiled again, "Yes, that's him. I was invited to come for the night, but by mistake I was given the wrong directions." The lie rolled off of my tongue so easily that anyone could've believed it -probably even the Cullens.

The deputy woman scoffed, "So you've just decided to come to the police for information?"

I felt my body tense up as I turned to look at her with my smile gone, "I asked around town, but no one was able to help me. It seems that small town people are very hesitant to newcomers."

She seemed taken back by my words, but the deputy still seated cleared his throat again, "Yes, Dr. Cullen."

He shifted through papers so I turned back to him eagerly to see him getting a map of the town out.

set it down and pointed to a road, "If you just take this road out of town it will lead you through the woods headed out for Seattle." He trailed his finger down it and pointed at another, "Take the first left you come to and it will lead you straight to their home." He folded it back and up with a smile and handed it to me.

I smiled in relief as I took it from him, "Thank you so much for your help. You've saved me hours of searching by myself."

I winked playfully as I folded the map up and placed it in my back pocket and I turned around only to be met with the cold stare of the deputy woman.

I smiled politely, "Excuse me."

The deputy didn't move, "What did you say your name was?" I didn't like the tone in her voice.

I frowned, "I never gave it."

She gritted her teeth, "Then may we have it?"

I smiled again, "I would give my name had we been properly acquainted, but we have not."

My words seemed to take her by surprise and I pushed past her.

Her hand snatched to her gun and she gripped it tightly just as I ran to the deputy and pulled him to his feet in a quick jerk, and I wrapped an arm around his neck.

I smiled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She gasped as she saw the position her partner was in and then she raised her gun. My smile widened as I snapped his neck and lifted my hand out to her just as the gun went off. I barely even felt the pelt of the bullet before it ricocheted off and I heard her very audible gasp as the bullet entered her heart. She choked once before falling to the floor.

The smell of blood hit me strong and before I could react, my lips were already at her neck. I drank deeply and quickly so I could leave as soon as possible and I was finished before I even began.

I licked my lips thoroughly and stood up from her corps. It was then that I realized I wasn't alone. I could hear his breath, feel his presence, and smell his scent.

"You know what's so ironic, Emmett?" I looked up at him, "I didn't even come here to kill them. She practically killed them both."

I nudged her body with my foot aimlessly and Emmett took a deep breath before responding, "Then why did you come here, Rosalie?"

I moved away from the body and started walking to him, "That's for me to know and you to find out." I smiled, "Of course you could try your hardest and still fail."

Emmett seemed to watch every movement I made as if it could cause him to be destroyed within a second and it was almost insulting in a way. I wondered what caused him to act like this, because it wasn't what he had done last time.

I tilted my head to the side with a frown on my face, "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

wondered briefly why it hardly mattered, but somehow it mattered very much to me.

He sighed, "My family would probably kill me if they knew I was standing here talking to you." He said that as if it didn't matter anymore.

I straightened my head and stopped walking seeing as I was closer to him than before, "Then why take the chance and talk to me? How do you know I wouldn't do the same?"

I could feel his breath fanning in my face now, "I don't know. I just…" he took a deep breath, "I can't stay away from you for some reason." His words shocked me, but excited me too.

I smiled again, "Then don't."

I didn't mean to say the words -they slipped out.

But when I saw him try to step closer to me, I laughed softly and pushed past him running in full speed out the door. I could hear him following me after a slight pause and my laughter echoed through the forest as I continued running through the forest.

But the further in I got, the more anticipation seemed to be getting a hold of me.

Then a hand enclosed a hand around my wrist and I was turned to a stop and pulled up against a very muscular chest. Emmett and I both stopped breathing moving for a moment, but our breaths were both labored. I felt like had I been a human, I wouldn't have been able to breath. I was suddenly aware of just how beautiful he was yet again and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I couldn't even pull away. I was completely dazzled by him, and I didn't want the feeling to stop.

As Emmett's head bent down to me, I knew that warnings should be flashing through my mind hard, but I didn't listen to them. I didn't even listen to _him_ protest about what a bad idea this was.

I sighed as I tilted my head up to him and out lips touched.

**A/N Ooh, that was a shocking chapter, wasn't it? Oh, I'm just kidding. I'm sure you were all expecting that to happen sooner or later haha. So what did you think? Was it too early for that? Do you want them to be interrupted? And if so, then by who? Also same question as last chapter, who was more of a badass? Caius or Felix? Let me know for future chapters! **

**Review ya'll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks so much guys for the awesome reviews! So excited for this chapter because now the good stuff is going to happen :) **

_Previously. _

_I sighed as I tilted my head up to him and our lips touched. _

It was like the first time I had ever kissed Emmett -my body felt like it was being shocked over and over again. His mouth moved so in synch with mine and I didn't even hesitate as I pressed my body into his. However, I was somewhat shocked when his arms wrapped around the lower part of my back and created no space between us. I didn't hesitate as my arms came up and wrapped around his neck pulling him down to me hard and that was when his tongue traced over my bottom lip.

Ignoring the warnings in my head, I slowly began giving him entrance.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

Emmett and I broke away from each other in surprise and Edward and Jasper were making their way towards us. Edward was the one who spoke.

Emmett didn't look the least bit guilty, "Edward, don't."

Edward's eyes widened, "Don't what? Don't tell you what a complete fool you are? Don't tell you are going to get yourself killed with her?"

I felt the anger in my flare up and then calmly fall back down. I jerked my head at Jasper while I snarled.

"Stop that!"

Jasper flinched from my tone, "Rose, you have to understand that-" I cut him off.

I laughed without humor, "I don't have to understand anything, _brother._ I stopped understanding things when you left me."

He frowned, "I didn't leave you, Rosalie. I just-"

I shook my head, "Yes, you did." I sighed, "I needed you, Jasper."

Now it was Jasper's turn to get upset, "You needed me? Rosalie, you haven't needed me ever since you became like this!" He gestured to me, "Ever since then you've pulled me along like a dog on a leash."

I flinched from the words, "I have not. You left me and let me think you were dead. Dead, Jasper! I thought you were gone forever." I clinched my hands and gritted my teeth, "But it seems that is not the problem anymore. The problem is that you don't want to be a part of this anymore."

_There you go, Rosalie. Don't let him distract you with his pathetic lies. _

Jasper let out a long sigh, "I never wanted to be a part of this. Don't you know there's another way? A different way to live where we don't have to kill."

My anger died down, "What?"

He sighed again thinking he was getting through to me, "The Cullens live differently than we do, Rose. We don't have to kill humans to survive anymore. We can hunt animals instead." It seemed so obvious to him.

_Now look what he's wanting to result you to, Rosalie. Animals! Filthy creatures. _

I growled and gripped the sides of my head, "Shut up!"

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stared at me as if in confusion.

I smiled slowly when I calmed down and Jasper said, "Rosalie, just stop for a minute."

I lost my smile and looked at him sharply, "Why should I listen to a word you say? You never let me decide for myself and you never will!"

He sighed as if he were tired of arguing with me, "Rosalie, you have to stop blaming me for that."

I laughed without humor, "Why? It's all your fault!"Edward and Emmett looked at him in confusion and I lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, you haven't told them the way I am who I am?"J

asper looked guilty, "Please, don't."

I ignored him and turned to them, "Yes, my saint brother deserves to have the light shed on him for the moment, don't you think? You see, I've clearly forgotten to tell you the end of my story, Emmett." I looked at him pointedly as I said this. "You see, after I was left dying and bleeding on the cold floor, my brother happened to be coming home that night." I gritted my teeth, "Only he wasn't exactly the brother I had when he left."

Jasper snarled, "You never gave me the chance-" I cut him off.

"You didn't care." I turned back to them, "Yes, my brother had gotten turned while away at war and he was planning on coming back to tell me that he was leaving and never coming back. But," I sighed, "he smelled the blood. I only remembering looking up and thinking my brother will save me now and everything will be okay." I looked away as I stared off into space, "Only my brother attacked me instead."

Jasper growled, "You make me sound like a menacing killer."

I jerked my head towards him, "Because you are! You took my entire life away from me, Jasper. Everything I ever had and could've was taken from me because of you!" I stepped towards him with anger flowing freely off of me, "I'll never get married, I'll never have children, and I'll never die of old age. You took my entire life away from me!"He stared at me and said nothing.

After a few seconds of silence, I went to turn away only to have someone say, "Rosalie-" Emmett's words were cut off by Edward.

"Stop it, Emmett! You asked for fifteen minutes with her and you got fifteen minutes with her. Enough."

I turned to face Emmett as hurt overcame me, "What?" I cursed how broken my voice sounded.

Edward answered for him, "We wanted answers from you and Emmett volunteered to get them. Of course I didn't think he would use that kind of persuasion." He practically spat the words out.

I still stared at Emmett, "You used me?"

The hurt just from hearing it was appalling. He had used me to get information for his coven. He didn't care about me at all, and I had been used like a piece of trash.

Emmett looked pained, "Rosalie, I didn't use you. I-" He took a deep breath, "I just wanted to spend time with you."

_Lies, all lies. You see? I told you he would hurt you just as they all have, Rosalie. No one will ever except you for who you are and it's time you stop trying. Emmett betrayed you, didn't he? _

My eyes felt dry and itchy. To me it was how I cried. I was crying.

I swallowed hard and put my anger back into place, "He's just like the rest of them. Every last one of them and I should've listened to you."

They all stared at me and Jasper frowned, "Rosalie, who are you talking to?"

I stopped for a moment. Who was I talking to?

I frowned a little, "I…"

_Don't get distracted! Leave them now and get started on what you've came to do. You can take care of the Cullens after, Rosalie. Go after the prize…_

I trailed off as I put my anger back into place, "That's none of your business!" I started walking away from them, "I'm not done with you. I'll be back to finish all of this."

I had gone no more than three steps when a hand on my shoulder stopped me, "Rosalie, wait."

I flinched from his touch and spun around to face him, "Leave me alone!"

Emmett flinched from my tone, "But you don't understand. I wanted to talk to you, but not for the reasons they think. I-I…" he sighed, "I just wanted to see you again."

His words sounded so sincere that I almost wanted to forgive him, but how do I know he's not lying to me instead?

I thought for a long time before I finally said, "Emmett, give it up already."Then I turned around and walked away.

_Good girl._

**A/N Okay, so what did you think? Was it okay, good, great, or totally awesome? Let me know, because I worked on this one for a while. Unfortunately I wish it could've been better but I was trying to decide what I should put in or not so I hope you all liked it. And same question as the last few chapters for you guys. Best badass, Caius or Felix? I NEED TO KNOW! Also, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Wow so thanks for the awesome reviews everyone I'm soo excited about it! I feel bad though, because I haven't updated in a while and I know you guys are probably getting frustrated. But I've been dealing a lot with my family and football season's here finally so I'm busy on the weekends watching the games on a big flat screen T.V. outside (yeah, we're country so we know how to do it right haha). And school hasn't been kind to me either, but I finally think I have almost mastered Algebra! Just kidding, I'm horrible at it! Anyways, so hope you guys like this, because I'm trying to make up for the whole not updating for like a week thing. **

**Enjoy!**

***I do not own Twilight. **

My mind was shattered. I didn't know what to do, because everything I wanted to do was being shot down by _him_. I felt bad about the way I treated Emmett, but I can't go apologize to him. I wanted to go tell Jasper I was sorry for the way I talked to him, but he probably hated me. I didn't owe shit to Edward so I wasn't too guilty about treating him badly. But Emmett…

I kissed him. I kissed Emmett today and that still lingered on my mind drastically. The way he touched me, the soft passionate kisses he gave me, and the feelings I experienced still went through my mind over and over again.

And then I found out he never cared. He just played me so he could get information, and I fell for it like a fool. I should've known not to trust Emmett, but I did anyway and now I was paying for it by standing on top of the Forks Medical Clinic wallowing in self pity.

_Forget about Emmett, Rosalie! He didn't care about you, and now you need to forget about him._

I gritted my teeth, "Don't tell me what to do!"

_He never wanted you the way you thought. He's a bad guy just like the rest of them. Emmett is just like them…_

I growled, "Stop it! Emmett is not like them so just stop. He had to care…" But the more I wanted to believe it, the less it seemed likely.

Nobody ever cared about me. Jasper stuck around, because I was his sister. But he never really cared, and I was sure he wouldn't follow me if I decided to up and leave Forks.

There was a slight pain in my head that caused me to gasp loudly.

_You are not leaving Forks! You aren't finished yet and you can't leave!_

I crumbled to my knees when the pain increased, "Stop, I won't leave yet -I promise." I was close to sobbing at the pain. It was like my head was being ripped open.

_Good girl, Rosalie. Now why don't you get started already?_

All at once the pain disappeared leaving me gasping for unwanted breath until I was close to hyperventilating. Do vampires even do that?I swallowed hard and stood up slowly, "Okay, I'll do it."

I didn't wait for any encouragement seeing as all I had to do was pound the roof with my foot once and I fell through quickly. People screamed when I stood up and shook my hair out.

I grinned playfully, "Don't you just hate it when someone drops in unwanted?"

People screamed in terror for some unknown reason and I lunged.

Seven people. One Doctor, three nurses, and three patients. I treated them well. I made sure they were all covered up in those hospital roll out paper, and it looked like a crime scene. I didn't even spill a drop of blood.

Damn, I'm good.

I laughed softly as I fled the scene just in time to see the Cullens running towards the building, but I was already gone laughing to myself that I gave them the slip.

I was halfway to Port Angeles before I heard someone behind me.

I came to a halt immediately and whipped my head around to find nothing. I turned slowly around when I heard more movement and nothing.

Finally I smiled and looked up, "Well, don't you know that it isn't smart to follow a lady at night when it's dark?"

Emmett jumped down gracefully and looked at me carefully, "I didn't think you would mind." His tone was almost too light.

I scowled mad that he wasn't mad, "What the hell are you doing here, Emmett?"

He shrugged before walking to me, "I just wanted to let you know that Carlisle covered up the attack with an animal one. No one even suspects."

I almost felt relieved at that, but then anger overcame that.

"Well, now you've just ruined my fun. I wasted five minutes on that and now I don't even get the credit."

Emmett sighed when looked at me with a soft expression, "Rosalie, you don't have to pretend with me around. I'd much rather you be honest."

My guard went up, "Where the hell is your brother? Is Jasper here too?" I looked around aimlessly, "I'd much rather know if the audience would show themselves rather than hide and not face me head on."

"I'm here alone." His tone implicated that he was confused I would expect someone with him.

I whipped my head around to look at him sharply, "Alone, huh? Well, let's play a game." I stalked towards him, "You get me to spill my guts like a therapist, and my brother can pretend he cares again." I tilted my head, "Or just get me to spill my guts and then you can tell your family how screwed up I am. Your pick."

Emmett looked hurt at that, because he almost growled, "Rosalie, I didn't mean for you to get upset. I really just wanted to see you again, but not because of Edward or anyone else." He stepped towards me as he spoke and we were almost brushing up against each other.

I glared up at him, "Why are you explaining this to me? So you got a good laugh using me, but no need to explain yourself. Why do you even care?" I almost flinched from my own question directed at him.

Why did it matter to me whether or not he explained himself? I didn't care anymore!

He sighed softly, "I don't know." His admitting made me frown as he continued, "I just know that for some reason I want to see you again." He smiled showing his dimples, "I like you, Rosalie. And it doesn't matter to me what Edward or even your brother thinks, but I like you."His words confused and excited me for some unknown reason.

I swallowed and took a step back only to have him match it, "Emmett, don't do this. I'm not…" I sighed frustrated, "You deserve something better, and you need to forget about me."

Emmett shook his head before stepping closer to me, "I can't. I mean, I tried, but I just can't." He placed his hands on my forearms and pulled me to him. His eyes met mine and I wanted to melt when he flashed his dimples again.

I sighed again, "I'm not worth it, Emmett. You don't need me, and I won't ever need you."

I wasn't even sure he paid attention to anything I said, because the next thing I knew his lips were on mine making the same spark they had earlier. I should've pushed him away and ran until I couldn't anymore. I should've fought him until he understood what I was capable of. I should've just stopped kissing him. But I didn't.

I wound my arms around his neck when his arms came around my waist pulling me to him, and I kissed him back harder. There wasn't an inch of space between us and I didn't know how bad that would be, but I didn't care at the moment. Because when his tongue swiped across my bottom lip, I gave him complete access. I didn't fight for dominance at all - I let him explore every inch of my mouth. And only then did I intertwine mine with his. It was like I couldn't get enough of him. His words, his touch, and his taste…it was an endless supply right here in front of me. But I couldn't have it forever.

Then an idea occurred to me. I couldn't hear _him_. Not a word of warning or outrage. It was completely silent while I was with Emmett. Not even pain inside of my head. It was just…nothing.

The thought made me forget about anything else while I kissed Emmett. His hands moved around to the lower part of my back and his fingers brushed under the fabric of my shirt slightly causing my body to respond by pressing up against him more. My arms came down from his neck pushing his jacket off of him when doing so until it fell on the ground, and I gripped the collar of his t-shirt with my hands tightly while our kiss became urgent. And I did get caught up into the moment. I bit his bottom lip hard and he moaned into my mouth getting all kinds of different reactions from me. I tugged harder at his shirt and a ripping sound filled the air loudly, but he hardly seemed to mind when I stripped it off of him and stayed in contact with his lips. His own hands and made their way to the buttons on my shirt causing me to lose all train of thoughts on everything important. I glided my hands up his chest feeling every bit of the muscles that I knew were there and wow…there was a lot. I was barely even aware of another ripping sound until my shirt feel to the ground. Emmett's lips broke away from mine and I was taking in deep breaths quickly when his lips went to my neck. It was when his lips traveled down my neck and across my collarbone to brush against the strap of my bra that I snapped back into reality.

I pushed him away from me and he fell back unto the ground in a huff looking at me in lust and confusion all at once.

I should've strangled him when I knelt beside him. I should've told him to get lost and leave me alone. I should've just ran away at that moment. I didn't.

Instead, I kissed him again and picked up where we left off.

**A/N wow, so what did ya think? I mean, I'm sorry, but I had to cut off there because I don't right scenes like that lol. But I think everyone got the general idea of it all. But don't think this means Rosalie's all good now, because the fun is about to start! A moment of weakness with Emmett does not mean she's done with her ways, because it's not time for that yet ya'll. So let me know what you think, because I'm super excited to get started on the next chapter. Ya'll voted for the best badass out of Felix and Caius and the answer was Felix! So please go and review the chapter, because they just make me so happy! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks you guys soo much for the awesome reviews! Ya'll make me soo happy with those so thanks a million times. So as I said at the end of the last chapter in the Author's note, I told you that Rosalie wouldn't give in just yet and this chapter is proof of that peoples so don't hate me! Enjoy!**

***I do not own Twilight (insert witty comment here)**

Rosalie's POV

Damn, shirt was destroyed. Pants…shredded. Underwear…is nowhere to be found. Just great. So I was going to have to go into town like this to find me some clothes…great.

I sighed, "Dammit."

When Emmett was dressed all except for his shirt I tore, he looked at the jacket and handed it to me with a smile, "Here you can use that to cover up."

I eyed him wearily before grabbing it, "Thank you." I slipped my arms through it and zipped it up the front all the way until it covered my cleavage. It went almost all the way to my knees. This was better. I smiled up at him, "This works perfectly."

"Good." He stood there just staring at me for a few seconds like he was waiting for me to say something important about what happened, but there wasn't anything to say really.

What happened with Emmett was…amazing. It was really unlike anything I had ever experienced, and it was probably an experience I'll never forget. But that's just it. It was an experience and nothing else. I let my guard down for an experience and that's all it will ever be.

And it wouldn't happen again.

I straightened up and turned to town, "Good-bye Emmett." I started to run, but paused when he spoke quickly.

"Wait a second."

I turned to him with a lifted eyebrow, "Yes?"

Emmett stared at me for a while before looking utterly defeated, "That's it then, huh? You're just going to go finish the massacre on the town and that's it?"

It was like he expected different.

I turned to him with a sigh and walked closer until we were touching, "Emmett," I touched his face gently, "That was fun, but it doesn't change anything at all. I have to move on."

He looked a little pained, "But I really like you and you're just gonna leave like that?" I couldn't tell whether or not he was upset or angry at me.

I couldn't help it when I leaned up and kissed his lips softly pulling back a little but keeping my face close to his, "Emmett, you have to forget me when this is over. Forget I ever came here, forget what happened between us, and just forget me."

Before he could even protest anything, I kissed him again. Something about this kiss made me want him again, but I couldn't give in to any weaknesses again. I kissed him for a few seconds and pulled away while ignoring the spark that surged between us.

I sighed, "Forget me, Emmett." Then I turned around and took off.

Emmett's POV

She just…left. After a damn good time with her…she just left. I didn't understand her at all, because she wanted me to forget her when that was impossible to do. Forgetting Rosalie would be like forgetting I drink blood. Impossible when the urge is always there to have more.

I sighed before glancing back to where she disappeared and I took off towards the house.

I tried being sneaky about my approach, but that didn't seem to work at all, because Edward was already waiting on me and his eyes widened at me.

I frowned, "What?"

Edward gritted his teeth, "What did you do?"

It took me a moment to see he wasn't even paying attention to me, but he was looking at my chest.

I frowned harder before I realized why he was acting this way. I am such a stupid jackass! Duh, I'm not wearing the shirt or that jacket I left with today. Hello, I wasn't wearing anything but damn jeans! Stupid, stupid, stupid…

I sighed before walking past him, "Don't start."

But he kept on, "Oh, so Rosalie finally showed you her true self by ditching you, huh? You should've known she was gonna do that, but I swear you don't think sometimes."

My anger flared up and turned around to glare at him, "You don't know the first thing about her, Edward other than what we tell you. You don't understand her at all like I do."

Edward tilted his head slightly, "Ah, so now she's got your sympathy, doesn't she? Completely understandable considering you feel guilty when Alice pouts about something you didn't even do. She's just using you, Emmett!" He spat the words out at me.

I clenched my fist tightly and let out a long deep breath, "Shut up, Edward! You act like you know everything, but you don't. Just because you don't know the first thing about Rose doesn't mean I don't!"

I turned back around and started walking back into the house only to hear him mumble, "He's got a nickname for her? Idiot."

Me being me wanted to turn right back around and pummel him into the ground, but he's already expect that coming from me. So I just ignored him and continued to walk on.

Rosalie's POV

Ah how the mind of a human works. It's almost pathetic how easy it is to gain their sympathy and use it against them. All I had to do was walk inside the clothing store sobbing like I had just been attacked.

The woman behind the counter gasped, "Oh, my goodness! What happened?"

She was already running around the counter over to me.

I sniffled, "I was just taking a walk in the woods and was…attacked. I need to get to the sheriff, but I'm too embarrassed to go in there like this." I gestured down to Emmett's jacket I was wearing.

The woman looked sympathetic, "Oh, you poor thing. Why don't you find something to wear and then I'll drive you over to the police department?"

I smiled through the fake mask, "Thank you soo much."

I didn't even waste time before I picked out a few items and got dressed. I was wearing hip hugger jeans that tied with a string instead of a button and zipper, a bright red cropped tank top, and Emmett's jacket. I didn't know what it was exactly, but it smelled nice and I decided I wanted it for a little while -until I could return it.

I smiled when I turned back to the woman, "There is one thing I could use ma'am."

She smiled, "What is it dear?"

I smiled brighter flashing my teeth at her, "Food."

Before she could even be confused, I ran over to her and bit into her neck hard. She screamed and thrashed around under me, but I didn't let up form her neck at all. I drank hard and felt immediately better when there was nothing left. I removed my lips from her body, let her carcass sink to the ground, and licked the remains off of my lips.

I turned around and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked…different. Now I wasn't being arrogant when I say I'm drop dead gorgeous, but I really was. Long flowy blonde hair that looked and felt soft. Curvy body, soft features, sensual lips…I had the whole package. But I looked different. I don't know how to correctly explain it all, but it was like something was missing and I couldn't put my finger on it.

Then a mind blowing pain pierced my skull causing me to crumple to the ground in shock. It took all the strength I had to crawl out of the store to try to make it to the woods only to be in the middle of the street. I could see the humans looking at me strangely and I tried getting to my feet.

_Not so fast, Rosalie. Our fun isn't over yet. In fact, it's only just begun._

Another pain shot through me and I screamed when my vision became blurry, my hearing was muffled, and my scream was the only thing coming out of my mouth.

I didn't even have another thought before I -a vampire- blacked out.

**A/N Dun, dun, dun! Ooh, that was a chilly ending, wasn't it? Wonder what's up with that…lol. Okay so what did you think about the whole thing? Too much or not enough? Personally, I liked the whole Emmett and Edward argument lol. SO let me know!**

**Okay so i bet you're probably wondering why the hell it took me so long to update, huh? Well, if you read my story Thank You, Alice it was a gift to you for me having to take time off because i had a tonsilectomy. Yeah, it's been three weeks now and i'm still not healed yet. I mean i can talk (barely), but my throat still has scabs and it hurts a lot at night. But i'm getting better one step at a time so i apologize for not updating sooner than this so i hope you guys forgive me :) **

**Review, because it might make me heal faster ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Wow you guys are so freaking awesome! Thanks for the wonderful support and the get well soons -you guys rock! I was so excited when I saw how many favorites and reads that I did a totally cheesy happy dance and my brother caught me. He was staring at me all funny and when I told him why I was so happy he just laughed and walked away like I was crazy. So…yeah. But I got this really funny review about making Emmett punch Edward and I can't believe I didn't even think about that! As much as I love Edward, Emmett punching him would've been really great….maybe in the future lol. So on with the story and enough of my rambling!**

***I do not own Twilight, but I do own my Acer laptop with my fan fiction stories on it : )**

**Enjoy!**

Emmett's POV

I growled smashing my fist through a boulder, "Dammit, Alice, I don't need this from you right now."

Alice looked slightly offended when she put her hands on her hip, "Before you start something you can't win, remember that I am not Edward. She smiled sadly, "He had no right to say what he did to you.

"I sighed hard and sat down on the cliff, "It doesn't matter anymore."

She stood there for a second before sitting down next to me, "You know, Emmett, I saw what you said to her before she left."

Oh, shit. Yeah, so she saw how I begged Rose to stay. Just…great.

I folded my hands together, "I don't want to talk about it."

Alice wouldn't let up though, "But Emmett there is something about Rosalie that makes me wonder if she didn't have a choice."

I looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

It wasn't like someone could make her do anything. I learned that from the first conversation I had with her. 

She shrugged, "It's just…" She trailed off when her eyes glazed over. 

Oh, great another vision. 

But just then a scream broke out echoing into the forest loudly and I stood up in one quick movement when Alice took off running in that direction. I followed her without hesitation. 

We ran through the forest so fast that I didn't even register the fact humans would be confused when we showed up, but we stopped just outside of town where the screaming was. People were crowded around outside of a clothing store and they suddenly back away in horror. When they parted away, Alice and I both gasped at what we saw. 

Rosalie's POV

Ow…hurts so bad. Can't move a muscle. Damn, what's wrong with me? 

I opened my eyes when I heard a chuckling, "Well, Rosalie, it's a pleasure finally meeting you."

Oh, my gosh. It was the voice I kept hearing! The one who kept telling me what to do, but it sounded so real this time…

I gasped when I saw the vampire standing over me, "Who are you?"

He smiled cruelly, "How rude of me not to introduce myself first. I'm Felix and we have work to do."

I frowned and sat up, "But I don't understand."

I heard a female voice, "Felix, I'm bored with the games, can we get away from the crowd now?"I turned to see a small girl looking at us and she smiled at me, "Hello, Rosalie, I'm Jane."

I stood up slowly and tensed a little in case I had to spring or attack if they tried to fight me, but I knew it would be a lose situation if there were two against one. 

Jane looked at Felix, "Get rid of the body already, and we'll meet you in Seattle."

We?

Felix seemed bored, "Fine, but next time it's your turn."

She shrugged and started walking away before pausing and lifting her eyebrows at me, "Are you coming or not?"

Somehow I didn't think I had a choice, "Yes."

I followed her. 

Emmett's POV

Who in the hell would burn a body in the middle of the street? And that's just what it was too, not a vampire. A woman who looked about in her forties was lying on the ground looking like she was already dead before the fire was set to her body. Her skin was peeling away and that put an answer to why everyone was screaming. 

Alice jerked her head to the side of the woods, "Emmett, walk over to that tree beside the stump and pick that up."

I frowned at her words but her look told me to get my ass over there and do what she said so I listened. I walked over to tree she was talking about and swore when I picked my jacket up. It was the jacket I gave to Rose. 

I looked at Alice in anger, "You knew she was here?"

She shook her head, "I saw you picking up your jacket, but that's it. I hardly ever see Rosalie most of the time, but I take it from the jacket she was here." Alice glanced around her, "Something's not right though."

I frowned at her words, "What do you mean?"

Alice sighed looking around her, "This is not what I saw…" She shook her head, "Never mind that, we have to tell the others what happened."

Rosalie's POV

We had just stopped outside of Seattle when I decided I was going to get some answers so I refused to go any further. 

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Who in the hell are you and where are you taking me?"

Felix's eyes darkened. _You shouldn't ask so many questions, Rosalie. You might not like the answers…_

I glared at him, "Stop that!"

He just smiled and Jane sighed impatiently, "Must you always play games, Felix?" She turned to me in annoyance, "First of all we do not answer any questions unless we decide to, Rosalie. Also, you should be careful how you address us or we could have you killed."

I flinched from her deadly tone, but I held my ground, "So who are you?"

Felix smiled smugly, "The Volturi Guard of course."

Oh, shit. 

**A/N So how many of you expected that, huh? Yeah, you could've put the whole Jane mind thing together, but what about Felix? I thought maybe if he could've had a power this one would be pretty cool, so yeah… So hope ya like it and next chapter. **

**Also I'm thinking about getting a beta for this story, but if you're interested you must meet the requirements. Must have a beta profile, must message me if you want to be my beta, and be honest if you have any ideas you'd like to give. **

**Review my story please!**


	12. The Author's Note you've been waiting on

**Hi y'all! Okay i know you were all probably expecting a chapter and believe me I feel like crap that i haven't updated but I'm explaining what happened and when my next update will be (That's right, I'm coming off of haitus!)**

**First of all, my family went through a bad time and we are still going through it now. i can't give too many details about it, but i can say that the Judicial system sucks and sometimes i wonder why DHR, the judges, and other people in my town think child abuse is not a serious matter. Like i said i can't give too many details, but i can say that my family is going through a tough time so it was hard for me to write. **

**Second of all, when i did get time to myself i posted a few stories on another site called Fiction Press (same penname) and i only posted that because i wrote that stuff like years ago and needed to get it off my computer. it wasn't because i really had time to write, but i did try. **

**Third, I'm now sixteen (Yay!) and i do hang out with friends and all that (too bad it doesn't have to do with a boyfriend) and i might be going back to a real high school (i'm home schooled) this year so i'm hoping to be completley done with this story before the summer. **

**Now I'm happy to say I will be updating this at the most in three days because I really want this story out of all the unfinished ones to actually be finished. For some reason this story is just more fun to write so i hope you all stick around to see it finished :) **

**I will be deleting stories that i know i will not continue. **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey y'all! I'm so glad to be writing on Fan Fiction again and I hope y'all like the new chapter, because I made it longer than the others just for you! Much love to y'all that stuck around with me and to those who are just now reading it! : )**

***I do not own Twilight nor do I own the computer I'm writing this on **

**Rosalie's POV**

God I had really done it this time, hadn't I? First I throw Jasper away like he was nothing all because he wanted to stop killing people. Second, I throw Emmett away by telling him to forget me when really I just wanted to be on his mind forever like I knew he would be on mine. And last but not least, I had gotten mixed up with the guard of the Volturi.

I was an idiot.

I crossed my arms over my chest facing Jane head on, "What would the Guard of the Volturi be wanting with me?"

When Jane narrowed her eyes at me I guessed I asked the wrong question, but Felix seemed mildly amused, "_A bargain if you really want to know."_

I jerked my head towards him, "A bargain?"

Jane nodded, "Yes, a bargain."

She said it like I couldn't understand, and I narrowed my eyes slowly thinking out loud, "What kind of bargain?"

Jane shrugged absentmindedly, "Your brother for the Cullens."

My entire body froze and I dropped my arms by my side in almost an attack position, "What does Jasper have to do with anything?"

I don't know why, but something about the idea of a bargain involving my brother didn't seem right. In fact, it didn't make any sense at all.

_"He's obviously taken with them and their lifestyle. It could be a problem and we like to eliminate problems." _

_I winced at that and straightened out of an attack position, "What exactly do you want from me?"_

_Jane smiled innocently, "For you to kill them of course."_

_If I would've had a beating heart I knew it would've stopped at her words. Killing the Cullens meant killing Emmett along with them. But Jasper…He's been with me for hundreds of years, and I didn't know what I could do without him. _

_I swallowed hard and slowly asked, "Why do you want the Cullens dead -deader?"_

_Jane lost her smile, "They have exactly six in their coven. It's practically unheard of and too many in a coven is a threat to the Volturi. Even a young vampire as yourself should know this."_

_I did know that, but it never had occurred to me there was that many to their coven. All I had met was Edward, Alice, Bella, and Emmett. I knew there was another -the Dr. Cullen, but I had no idea of another residing with them. And now my brother was among them. _

_I cleared my throat, "Why don't you just take care of them yourself? Surely the Volturi guard is capable of handling this on their own."_

_The venom in my voice was harsh, but it came out a lot harsher than I had planned on. Apparently they noticed. _

_The pain in my skull came without a second to waste and I screamed out when my knees hit the ground. My eyes squeezed shut and the dry sobs left my body before I even knew they were there. There was so much pain…_

_And then it just left. _

_Jane knelt down in front of me her teeth bared, "Do not think we are that weak Rosalie."_

_I cowered slightly away from her and Felix chuckled, "Jane perhaps that was a little rash at a time like this."_

_She shrugged standing up again, "I thought she could take it."_

_I struggled to my feet and turned to Felix expectantly waiting on an answer. _

_He simply said, "We have much better things to do than waste our time on them when you are capable of doing it yourself. Plus, we don't want every vampire around the area to know we are here of course. It would give the wrong message."_

_"Of course it would." I paused, "If I do this, my brother will be saved?"_

_Jane nodded, "Of course. You will both be free to do as you choose once the Cullens are out of the picture."_

_There was something in her voice when she said their names that let me know that the reason they wanted me to kill them wasn't because their coven was too big. It was something else. Something they obviously weren't going to tell me. _

_But Emmett would._

_Emmett's POV_

_I was so stupid! I let her go just like that and now someone was dead within minutes. If she could take a life so easily as that, then I wasn't going to think about what she could do in an hour. _

_I tossed the jacket on the ground and Edward gave me a hard look, "I told you. She doesn't care and yet you didn't listen to me."_

_I gritted me teeth and turned away, "Shut up, Edward. I know I screwed up."_

_He followed me, "That's all your going to say? Emmett, you let your guard down and you're very well lucky she didn't kill you when she had the chance."_

"_I know."_

_But I didn't think she would've killed me anyway. Rosalie was so different when we were alone, and that's why I couldn't believe she had done this._

_Edward scoffed, "You think just because you know her pity story of how she was turned that you know her? Emmett, she's exactly why vampires are portrayed as murderous beasts. She's-"_

_I turned around sharply and snapped my fist out connecting with his right jaw before he could even move. The impact echoed loudly and Edward caught himself before he could even hit the ground. _

_I exhaled sharply, "Don't ever talk about her like that. You don't know her anymore than I do."_

_He glared at me but said nothing. _

_I continued, "I didn't say anything when you fell in love with Bella even after you knew who she was."_

_Edward clenched his hands into fists, "That was different."_

_"No it wasn't!" I sighed, "Edward just because you can read minds doesn't mean you know everyone you see. Rosalie is what she is, but that doesn't mean there isn't something inside of her that wants to change."_

_He opened his mouth to say something, but then he frowned hard and turned around, "Love, what are you doing?"_

_I tried to restrain from rolling my eyes. Edward had a temper especially when it came to me, but if there was anyone who could control it in a second, it would be Bella, his mate. _

_Bella glared at him, "I'm trying to stop you before you do something stupid." _

_She softened her face and by the way she was looking at him I knew she was letting him see into her mind. _

_Edward gritted his teeth and slowly exhaled nodding once, "Okay."_

_Before I could figure out what was going on, he turned and left. _

_Bella looked at me, "Emmett, do you really think Rosalie could turn away from the life she's living?"_

_What was with everyone asking that?_

_I finally nodded crossing my arms over my chest, "Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_I immediately blurted out, "Well you did. You changed as soon as you met-" _

_She finished my sentence for me, "Edward." Bella smiled sadly, "If anyone knows what's going through Rosalie's mind it should be me, but even I can't decide for her. She has to want to change." She turned away, "Think about that."_

_I sighed when she ran away probably to find Edward, but I didn't care either way. I sat down on a boulder and thought to myself. _

_Rosalie was hard to read, but I didn't need some mind reading ability to know that she wasn't as bad as she seemed. There were weak moments where she let you see her -the real her, and as far as I knew I was the only one who saw that. Well, besides Jasper maybe. Rosalie was beautiful, tough, and independent. I liked everything about her. _

_A sweet scent filled the air and I heard a sigh, "Just the vamp I was looking for."_

_I closed my eyes, "Rosalie, what are you doing here?"_

**A/N Sorry for the Italics but the computer wouldn't upload it right (I tried three times). I hope y'all like the chapter and i tried to make it really long for y'all :)**

**Review please.**


End file.
